De cine
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Minako invita a Yaten a ver la remasterización de la película de Kaitou Ace.


_Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi._

_Este fanfic está basado en el primer anime, sin embargo, toma como referencia los hechos del manga "Codename wa Sailor V."_

* * *

**De cine**

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Yaten, acompáñame!

— Ni hablar. — Contestó el albino sin más. — No tengo ni una sola razón para acompañarte a ver esa estúpida película.

— ¡Oye, no es necesario que seas tan grosero! — Protestó Minako. Sus amigas suspiraron ante la escena. Seiya y Taiki se encogieron de hombros, divertidos. Nadie estaba sorprendido. Era imposible que Yaten aceptara la invitación en primer lugar. — Además, es la remasterización de la película de Ace, ¡seguro nos divertimos!

— ¿Ace? — Makoto intervino en la conversación. — ¿Estás hablando de Kaitou Ace?

— ¡Ah, ese chico era muy guapo! — Comentó Usagi con una gran sonrisa, recordando que hace tres años un idol llamado Saijou Ace interpretó el papel de un aclamado héroe que solía ser relacionado con la igual de famosa Sailor V.

Las jóvenes guerreras dirigieron sus miradas hacia la exhibición del cine donde se anunciaba el estreno de la remasterización de la película de Ace. El actor era una persona diferente, pero en la imagen le emulaba muy bien: era un joven guapo que vestía un traje blanco idéntico al original, su característico antifaz y en una mano llevaba una carta con un as de corazones.

Si bien no se trataba del mismo Ace que Minako conoció, aquel anuncio la transportó inmediatamente hacia el pasado, hacia el recuerdo del chico que la amaba con locura y le rompió el corazón. Kaitou Ace. Adonis. No, _Danburite_.

Los Three Lights estudiaron con extrañeza el anuncio de la película, sin conseguir comprender nada de lo que estaban hablando las chicas.

— El aliado de las mujeres. — Recordó Makoto al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

— ¡El súper sexy enmascarado! — Exclamó Usagi con emoción, fastidiando en secreto a Seiya con aquella admiración desbordante hacia otro chico.

— ¡Kaitou Ace! — Remató finalmente Minako con ambas manos en su rostro y expresando su fanatismo hacia la figura del idol desaparecido.

Con todo eso, Yaten perdió la paciencia.

— Me largo de aquí. — Anunció mientras se alejaba del cine a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Seiya y Taiki decidieran quedarse junto a las Sailor Scouts, dispuestos a enfrentar los riesgos de estarse paseando libremente por la ciudad con solo unas gafas oscuras protegiendo sus identidades.

— Oye Mina, ¿qué relación tuviste con ese chico? — Preguntó Seiya sin tapujos, consiguiendo que Yaten frenara en seco su partida.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Realmente tenía curiosidad por la rubia o solo estaba haciendo eso para fastidiarlo? Al juzgar por su actitud, bien podría decir que se trataba de lo segundo. Seiya solo tenía ojos para Usagi, después de todo.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… escuché que Ace salió con Sailor V. — Comentó Rei mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

— ¡Yo también escuché eso! Anda, cuéntanos Mina. — Exclamó Usagi con curiosidad.

La guerrera del planeta Venus sonrió con un dejo de autosuficiencia, dio unos pasos hacia el frente en silencio, manteniendo expectantes a todos los presentes —incluso a cierto chico que se encontraba varios pasos más allá y les daba la espalda con altivez—.

— Es un se-cre-to~ — Respondió finalmente la rubia con su habitual coquetería.

— ¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! — Saltaron los demás, un poco molestos por tanto suspenso.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos quieres decir?! — Exigió Usagi, muy segura de que Minako les estaba ocultando algo.

— Bueno… es una larga historia y la película está por comenzar. — Respondió acompañándose de una risita nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la nuca. Aunque tenía muchas cosas que decir acerca de su experiencia con Kaitou Ace no sabía exactamente de dónde partir.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, Yaten se volvió hacia el grupo y retrocedió los mismos pasos que usó para separarse de ellos. Al llegar, se detuvo justo frente a Minako con la mirada gacha y el cuerpo evidentemente tenso. La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Yaten? — Le preguntó.

A Yaten le costaba algo de trabajo hablar. Parecía molesto. (Aunque lo cierto era que Yaten siempre parecía molesto.)

— Tú ganas. Veré contigo esa estúpida película. — Soltó al fin con evidente fastidio.

Quienes más se sorprendieron con esta respuesta fueron Seiya y Taiki.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! — Saltó Minako con gran emoción. ¡No podía creerlo!

— Sí, Yaten, ¿lo dices en serio? — Intervino Seiya entre incrédulo y divertido por el inesperado cambio de su aliado.

— No fastidies, ¿quieres? — Le respondió Yaten _muy_ a la defensiva.

Minako se asió del brazo del albino y no dudó en expresar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos:

— ¡Mi primera cita con Yaten, yuuuuuuupiiiiii!

— ¡No es una cita! — Le aclaró el idol implicado mientras la arrastraba hacia el cine, preocupado de que alguien los viera después de ese escandaloso grito.

Pero bueno, ¿por qué se había metido en eso?

Tal y como pudo preverlo, la película era un fiasco. Los actores eran una basura. La música era una basura. La trama era todo menos original. Y lo que era peor, Seiya y Taiki habían decidido abandonarle a su suerte para que continuara con "su cita" tranquilamente. Del mismo modo, las otras Sailor Scouts habían desaparecido del mapa para darle a su querida amiga Minako un poco de privacidad.

¿Cuál era el punto de todo eso? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que él _odiaba_ a las chicas como Mina? Si había decidido acompañarla a ver la estúpida película del estúpido Ace era por un simple motivo: curiosidad. Ni más ni menos. Solo quería saber por qué Minako se empeñaba tanto en ocultar su historia con el aclamado idol. Tenía la esperanza de que el filme mostrara algo de Sailor V que le diese una pista, pero ni eso supieron hacer bien.

Al salir del cine, Yaten estaba aún más enojado que cuando entró.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer por lo que no tenía sentido usar sus gafas para ocultarse de la fanaticada y los paparazzis. Correría el riesgo de ser descubierto, aunque dudaba que sucediera en un sector tan poco transitado como aquél.

— ¡Estuvo genial! — Comentó Minako con gran entusiasmo. — Los actores no estaban nada mal, aunque el verdadero Ace era muchísimo más guapo.

— ¿Por qué no actúo el verdadero Ace? — Quiso saber Yaten con la mirada fija hacia el frente. — Se supone que es un idol, ¿no?

La expresión llena de energía de la rubia se tensó en ese momento.

— No puede. — Respondió de manera simple, sin poder evitar que un dejo melancólico se dibujase en su semblante.

Yaten se volvió hacia ella y lo notó. Estaba claro que algo hubo entre ellos. Y que eso no terminó bien. Su poca delicadeza le empujaba a indagar más al respecto, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir.

"_¿Está muerto? ¿Lo amabas? ¿Aún lo amas?"_

Un momento, ¿por qué tendría que preguntarle alguna de esas cosas? A Yaten no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el interminable historial amoroso de Minako.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yaten? — La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando comprendió que le estaba hablando, el muchacho se volvió hacia ella distraído y con varias dudas a punto de escaparse de sus labios.

Su altivez le prohibía hacer una pregunta tonta, sin embargo, su propio ego estaba confabulando para hacerla de todos modos.

— ¿Q-quién…? — Pronunció quedamente, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Quién? — Repitió ella, inclinándose hacia él para escucharle mejor.

— ¿Quién te parece más guapo? — Soltó al fin el albino, descolocando completamente a la rubia escandalosa.

— ¿Ace?

— Entre… Ace y yo…

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¿EH?!

En ese momento Yaten supo con toda certeza que morir aplastado por un camión o hacer el ridículo en el escenario frente a su princesa no era lo peor que le podía pasar.

— ¡Olvídalo! — Espetó de forma violenta, y mientras sentía cómo su rostro empezaba a encenderse en un llamativo color rojo se marchó a paso veloz, alejándose de Minako a toda prisa.

— ¡Espera, Yaten! ¡¿Podría ser que…?! — _"No lo digas"_ repetía él en pensamientos mientras escuchaba la chillona voz de la chica al llamarle y sus pasos acercándose. — ¡Ah, no lo puedo creer!

La situación se había vuelto inesperadamente insostenible. Tenía que decir algo para que le dejase de seguir. Algo. _Algo._

Cuando Minako lo alcanzó lo sujetó del brazo, gesto que él rechazó con un ademán agresivo y una mirada fulminante.

— Déjame en paz. — Le exigió con firmeza, del modo que solía dirigirse a todas sus fans cuando colmaban su frágil paciencia. — Solo eres una niña inmadura y superficial.

Eso es. Debía volver a su yo de siempre y ser el hijo de puta indiferente que no tenía reparos en romper el corazón de las chicas. Si lo hacía podría olvidar las punzadas que paralizaban su corazón cada vez que Minako se le acercaba. De ese modo podría volver a centrarse en lo importante, en la búsqueda de su amada princesa.

Ella se sorprendió al verle reaccionar así, pero en lugar de enojarse o hacerle un berrinche, su actitud usualmente bromista y descarada cambió. Su expresión se volvió serena, apacible, algo que definitivamente Yaten no vio venir.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? — Quiso saber ella, viéndole a los ojos. — Puedo hacer lo que quiera. No tengo otra opción, después de todo, yo jamás encontraré el amor.

— ¿Por tu destino como guerrera? — Yaten parecía turbado. No estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con ese lado de Minako.

— Así es. Él me lo dijo una vez.

— ¿Él?

— Ace. — Era primera vez que Minako pronunciaba su nombre de _esa manera_, implicando que había mucho más de lo aparente. — Él era la reencarnación de Adonis, uno de los guerreros del planeta de Venus.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Yaten. No creía que Kaitou Ace estuviese vinculado con la vida anterior de la chica. Ella prosiguió con algo de dificultad:

— Adonis estaba… estaba enamorado de mí. Al no poder decírmelo, murió en batalla sin poder confesarme lo que sentía.

— Bueno, en ese entonces tuviste un gran número de enamorados. — Comentó Yaten quien se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con desdén. Había escuchado que la guardiana del planeta Venus estuvo enamorada de Kunzite, uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales al mando del Príncipe Endymion, por lo que no era de extrañarse que Adonis no le confesara sus sentimientos.

Por algún motivo, toda esa historia le parecía un fastidio.

— ¿Algo así? Aunque realmente todo eso estaba destinado a fracasar. Proteger a la princesa del Reino de la Luna siempre fue lo primero. — _"Y sigue siéndolo"_ agregó el muchacho en pensamientos, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio. Sabía muy bien que su propio destino no era muy diferente del de Minako. — Adonis reencarnó en Danburite, el líder de la Dark Agency, y utilizó la identidad de Kaitou Ace para atraerme hacia él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te amaba y se volvió tu enemigo?

— Así es. Fue corrompido por su obsesión hacia mí. — Yaten la observó sorprendido. La seriedad con la que hablaba no dejaba de desconcertarle. ¿Quién ella era realmente? ¿La chica superficial que lo acosaba cada vez que se veían o esta mujer madura que parecía haber vivido muchísimas cosas a sus cortos dieciséis años? — Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar pensé que Ace era el amor de mi vida.

Yaten nuevamente sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

— Ya, el amor de tu vida número mil… — Dijo, irónico.

— Pero… tuve que matarlo. — Prosiguió Minako sin hacerle caso. Su mirada gacha dio a entender a Yaten que aquel recuerdo aún le resultaba doloroso. — Durante la última batalla, Ace hizo una predicción para mí…

— ¿Una predicción?

— Una de sus especialidades era leer la fortuna por medio de las cartas. — Los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente. El rostro de Ace. El beso que compartieron. Su declaración de amor y guerra. Todo aquello se reducía a un naipe destrozado, a una predicción tan simple como evidente: su destino era seguir peleando para proteger a la princesa de la luna. A su querida Usagi. — "Tú jamás alcanzarás el amor."

Después de repetir las palabras de Ace, la rubia levantó la vista hacia Yaten, se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa, desentonando con su relato:

— ¡Es por eso que no hay problema en ser una niña inmadura y superficial! ¡Puedo tontear y enamorarme las veces que quiera! — No era secreto para nadie que Minako era enamoradiza. Para Yaten tampoco. — Porque nunca voy en serio. Porque _no puedo_ ir en serio.

Ella le sonreía con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba, como si la cuestión no fuera la gran cosa. Pero _sí_ era la gran cosa, aun cuando Yaten no lo quisiera admitir.

— Eres una estúpida... — Soltó sin más, sin poder controlarlo.

— ¡Qué cruel eres! De todos modos nos divertimos, ¿verdad? — Minako le habló con su entusiasmo habitual, buscando disminuir la tensión que de pronto los acorraló.

— Cállate. Solo tú te divertiste.

La rubia notó entonces que Yaten estaba diferente. No podía ver sus ojos bajo el flequillo ni descifrar el origen de su enojo. Su tono era mucho más firme de lo usual y podía notar cómo mantenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados. Tal vez todo ese relato acerca del pasado le agobió.

Y lo cierto es que así era.

Ace debía tener sentimientos muy ambivalentes hacia Minako si decidió convertirse en su enemigo aun amándola. La obligó a combatir y a asesinar al hombre que quería, diferenciándose así de sus antiguos amantes. Saboteó su posibilidad de concretar aquel romance unilateral con su amada diosa y permaneció en ella para siempre como un amor trágico, a costa de su vida.

Incluso Yaten podía verlo. El recuerdo de Ace había dejado marca en la chica, el asunto era… ¿por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

— Yaten… ¿estás molesto conmigo? — Quiso saber ella, mostrándose afligida ante la idea de haber arruinado la que quizá sería su primera y última cita juntos.

El chico no respondió.

Sin comprender los motivos de su silencio, Minako acercó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Yaten, provocando una reacción completamente nueva en él. La tomó de la muñeca con violencia y acercó su cuerpo de un tirón, envolviendo su cintura con el brazo opuesto de manera que no pudiera escapar. Sentirla tan cerca era una cosa y explicarse a sí mismo el porqué de sus acciones era otra totalmente diferente. _"__Se siente bien.__" "Este es tu castigo por hacerme ver esa película tan mala." _Ambos pensamientos se superpusieron el uno sobre el otro, dominando sus acciones y durmiendo el raciocinio durante un breve instante.

Quería darle un pequeño susto, un susto que le permitiera apartar a Ace de su mente.

Minako se quedó desconcertada ante este avance. Sentía el cuerpo de Yaten muy pegado al suyo y veía sus labios peligrosamente cerca. El rubor en sus mejillas fue inevitable cuando recordó que se encontraban en plena vía pública. _"¿De verdad es Yaten? ¿No lo habrá poseído algún enemigo?"_ Pensó de inmediato la chica, preocupada de estar siendo engañada.

Sin embargo, al no sentir ninguna presencia hostil, la rubia simplemente cerró los ojos a la espera de un beso que nunca llegó.

— ¿En qué clase de cita arrastras a tu chico a ver una película para babear por un antiguo amor? — La pregunta escapó de los labios de Yaten con una rabia que no pudo controlar en lo absoluto. — A este paso, la predicción de tu querido Ace se hará realidad. Eres una insensible.

Minako abrió los ojos de par en par, contemplando de frente la expresión evidentemente celosa del albino, quien se vio obligado a huir de esa mirada inquisidora y aflojó el agarre hasta soltarla. Yaten no tardó en darle la espalda y marcharse a paso veloz.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no volverás a salir conmigo? — Quiso confirmar la chica a medida que él se iba alejando.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día y a Yaten le consternaba estar actuando de esa forma tan… ¿extraña? Pero también sabía que sería un desperdicio de energía no hacerlo hasta el final. A fin de cuentas, a medio camino decidió que haría lo posible por apartar a Ace de la mente de Minako.

Por un instante más bien breve, Yaten observó a la rubia por sobre su hombro antes de responder:

— Tal vez cuando decidas _tomarme en serio_. — Y continuó su partida.

— ¿Eh? — Minako tardó en comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando lo hizo él ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia. — ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Yaten sabía que Ace quería monopolizarla con su muerte y predicción durante toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, ni el grandioso Kaitou Ace pudo adivinar que entre sus mil y un amores Minako conocería a alguien que odia _tanto_ perder.

Cuando la cita terminó, la chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en plena acera con una impresión que no pudo quitarse durante días.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
